In the related art, endoscopic apparatuses are known that allow an observation of places where an observer does not have a direct view, such as an inside of an object to be observed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-89955 discloses an endoscopic apparatus having an imaging mechanism provided at the distal of a pipe serving as an insertion section, an operating unit provided at a proximal end portion of the pipe and operated by a user, a plurality of pulling wires that are inserted through the inside of the pipe and has one end connected to the imaging mechanism and the other end connected to the operating unit, and a bearing mechanism that supports the operating unit so as to be rotatable in three dimensions around a rocking point.
In this endoscopic apparatus, the orientation of the imaging mechanism can be freely changed by operating the operating unit to adjust the pulling state and loosing state of the plurality of pulling wires.